Pandora's Box
by Namie Amalia
Summary: Tidakkah kau puas dengannya? Atau mungkin… ia terlalu baik bagimu? Atau egomu sebagai lelaki yang memaksamu? Memaksamu membuka kotak Pandora itu… kotak Pandora yang kau tak tahu apa isinya… yang membuatmu penasaran…


Pandora's Box

-

A Detective Conan Fanfic, by Namie Amalia

-

Summary: ConAi. Tidakkah kau puas dengannya? Atau mungkin… ia terlalu baik bagimu? Atau egomu sebagai lelaki yang memaksamu? Memaksamu membuka kotak Pandora itu… kotak Pandora yang kau tak tahu apa isinya… yang membuatmu penasaran…

-

Disclaimer: Detective Conan punya Aoyama Gosho, Pandora's Box punya saya

-

Huruf Italic atau miring artinya flashback. Ada beberapa yang diambil dari komik Conan dan ada beberapa yang karangan saya sendiri. WARNING: OOC, dramatisir, lebay, GJ, death scene buat Ran!

-

Enjoy!

***

"_Apa itu kotak panda?"_

"_Itu mitos Yunani tentang dewa yang menutup semua kejahatan dan bencana ke dalam kotak, lalu dia berikan kepada seseorang wanita bernama Pandora dengan larangan untuk membukanya!"_

"_Tapi, kalau dilarang dibuka… Justru kita malah ingin membukanya kan?"_

"_Ya…Pandora pun tidak memperdulikan larangan itu dan membbuka kotaknya akibatnya kejahatan dan bencana turun ke bumi—benar kan?"_

*

Kotak Pandora.

Conan menatap 'Kotak Pandora' di tangannya itu. Di genggamannya. Di handphonenya. Ia sudah lama berusaha melupakan 'Kotak Pandora' itu, atas saran Ai, tentu. Tapi sepertinya ia bertemu 'Kotak Pandora' yang lain. Yang kini ada dihadapannya. Yang kini sedang membolak-balik halaman majalah. Yang kini sedang menatapnya kesal. Tunggu…, menatapnya??

"Ada apa, Kudo?" suaranya tajam menusuk. Ia menatap Conan curiga.

"Ah, ti-tidak," muka Conan seketika berubah, memerah. Dia memang paling lemah dalam urusan cinta!

"Jangan bilang… kau masih ingin mengirim e-mail itu?" Ai melirik handphone di tangan Conan.

Conan segera menutup handphonenya dan memasukkannya ke kantong celana. "Tidak juga."

"Aku sudah peringatkan," bisik Ai tajam. Conan menatapnya serius. Hah, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sih? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

Conan mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti perasaan ini—berbeda dengan perasaannya dengan Ran, yang ia kira itu perasaan cinta. Tapi ia baru sadar, perasaannya pada Ran, bukan perasaan cinta. Karena ia baru tahu—baru saja mengetahui—perasaan cinta yang sesungguhnya.

Conan benci perasaan ini. Perasaan yang memakai hati, bukan akal, bukan otak. Hingga ia tak bisa menganalisis perasaan ini. Conan benci perasaan ini. Karena ia—sebagai cowok, yang biasa memakai logika—tak mampu mengerti. Memang perasaan ini tak memakai logika—Conan tahu. Itulah sebabnya, ia membenci perasaan ini. Apalagi perasaan ini ditujukkan kepadanya. Kepada gadis itu. Yang sempat ia wasapadai, namun selalu ia lindungi. Yang selalu mengawasinya, dan selalu memperingatinya agar jangan gegabah. Yang baru Conan sadari, bahwa gadis inilah yang paling mengerti dirinya.

Bukan Ran.

Tapi KENAPA??

*

"_Hei Shinichi 3 kau punya penggemar yaa…"_

"_Hah? Maksud ibu Ayumi?"_

"_Iyaa, dan satu lagi… Ai Haibara…."_

"_Hah, paling-paling dia hanya mengamati kelinci percobaannya"_

"_Bodoh! kalau seorang wanita melihat lelaki lebih dari sepuluh kali, artinya dia cinta atau ada sesuatu di wajahnya!"_

*

Waktu itu, Conan benar-benar tak percaya perkataan ibunya. Tapi sekarang, ia benar-benar berharap itu terjadi. Berharap Ai menatapnya karena mencintainya, bukan karena ada sesuatu di wajahnya. Berharap, suatu hari—saat ia dan Ai sudah kembali ke tubuh semula—mereka bisa… tunggu?! Apa yang ia pikirkan?!

*

Shinichi mencintai Ran, tapi Conan mencintai Ai Haibara. Padahal Shinichi dan Conan itu adalah sama… tapi berbeda.

Saat perjuangan Conan mencapai puncaknya. Saat Ran tertembak oleh Gin, untuk menyelamatkan Ai. Saat Ran berlari, memeluk Ai, diikuti teriakan Vermouth dan Conan. Saat Ran terkapar lemah, dengan darah bercucuran, bercampur tangisan Ai, di pakuan Conan. Saat Ran sekarat dan Conan mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"_Ai-chan!!" Ran berlari sekuat tenaga, memeluk Ai yang bersiap-siap ditembak mati oleh Gin. Gin menembakkan pistolnya membabi buta, tanpa melihat siapa yang ia tembak. Tak peduli mau Ran ataupun Shiho. _

"_MOVE ANGEL!!!" seru Vermouth, merangkak, menembak kaki Gin dari pojokan. _

"_RAAAN!!!!" jerit Conan. _

"_Sialan kau Vermouth!" bisik Gin kesal, menembakkan beberapa peluru ke badan Vermouth yang sepertinya sudah dilapisi antipeluru, tapi bisa dilihat beberapa rusuknnya patah._

"_Ran…, sebenarnya… aku adalah Shinichi…," Conan membuka kacamatanya._

"_A-aku… sudah mengetahuinya…, Shi-nichi…," Ran mengelus pipi Conan pelan. "Jaga Ai baik-baik, Shinichi…. Sayonara…."_

"_RAAAAAAANN!!!!!!!!!!"_

Saat Gin hampir tewas di tangan Shuichi dan Vermouth. Saat Gin menyatakan perasaannya pada Shiho. Saat Conan terbakar api cemburu, padahal orang yang menunggunya, selalu menunggunya, mencintainya, sepenuh hatinya, baru saja meninggal dan masih di pangkuannya. Saat Vermouth menangis di pelukan Shuichi. Saat Shiho memendam perasaannya pada Shuichi.

_DAR!! DAR!! DAR!!_

"_Shu-Shuichi Akai!!" _

"_Hai, Sayang-Sayangku," katanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Gin tumbang, satu peluru lagi, ia akan mati. Tapi dihalangi Vermoth. _

"_Tu-tunggu! Shuichi!" Vermouth merentangkan tangannya, menahan Shuichi. _

"_Shiho…," Gin mengerang. Bulu kuduk Shiho merinding. "Aku… selama ini…, mengejarmu… bukan hanya untuk menangkapmu… tapi juga…karena… aku… mencintaimu…."_

_Shiho mendekap mulutnya. Belum sempat ia menjawab, Gin sudah tiada. _

"_GIIINN!!! Oakhh…," jerit Vermouth, saking kencangnya sampai mengeluarkan darah dari bibirnya. Ia memeluk jasad Gin, menangis. Shuichi mengelus rambutnya perlahan, menawarkan dadanya pada Vermouth yang disambut dengan tangisan. Sementara lutut Shiho merinding, ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, mencoba tak terbakar amarah. _

Saat Shinichi dan Ai kembali ke tubuh semula, saat Organisasi Hitam sudah diringkus. Saat Shinichi melihat Ai dan Shuichi di depan makam Akemi. Saat Shinichi marah, entah kenapa.

"_Terima kasih, Shinichi! Lagi-lagi kami di tolong! Kau memang hebat," Inspektur menepuk bahu Shinichi. _

"_Sama-sama Inspektur. Untunglah aku kembali ke wujud semula," kata Shinichi. _

"_Ya, ya…kau mau—," omongan Inspektur Megure tak terdengar lagi saat Shinichi melihat Shiho dan Shuichi berdua di makam Akemi. Membuat Shinichi marah, entah kenapa. _

"_Shinichi? Kau mendengarku?"_

"_A-ah ya, Inspektur. Maaf, saya duluan!" kata Shinichi segera berlalu._

Saat Shiho menangis di pelukan Shinichi. Saat Shiho pamit padanya. Saat mereka berpisah di pemakaman Ran. Saat Shinichi sadar perasaannya pada Shiho sekarang. Saat ia marah pada dirinya sendiri, karena orang yang selama ini—ia kira mencintainya dan dicintainya—baru meninggal, tapi ia sudah… mencintai orang lain?!

"_Shiho…," Shinichi tertegun, melihat wanita yang selama ini ia lindungi di depannya. Gadis itu berjongkok di depan makam Ran, berdoa dengan khusyuk. Ia akhirnya menoleh, mantap Shinichi._

"_Shinichi…," Shiho mengangguk. Ia menghapus air matanya. "Maaf, silahkan kalau mau berziarah."_

_Shiho berjalan pergi, tapi Shinichi menahan tangannya. Shiho tersentak kaget. _

"_Kenapa kau menangis?"_

"_Gara-gara aku…pacarmu meninggal. Ran meninggal," bisik Shiho tertunduk. Punggungnya gemetar, menahan tangis. "Maaf… maaf…. Aku tak pantas."_

"_Kenapa?" Alis Shinichi mengerut._

"_Maaf… maaf… maaf…!" Shiho menghentakkan tangannya, berusaha lepas dari genggaman Shinichi._

"_Untuk apa?" _

"_Shinichi… aku… harus pergi…," Shiho benar-benar menangis. Shinichi tak tahu harus berbuat apa, sesuai instingnya, ia memeluk Shiho erat. _

"_Aku… aku akan mengikuti keinginan kakakku…. Aku… akan meneruskan pendidikanku di Amerika," bisik Shiho tak jelas karena tangisnya. _

_Setelah Shiho pergi, Shinichi menjedukkan kepalanya ke batu nisan Ran. "Kenapa, Ran?! Kenapa aku tak bisa setia?! Padahal kau sudah menunggu selama itu?! Kenapa?? KENAPA???!!!!"_

Saat Shiho mendengar perasaan Shinichi padanya. Saat Shiho senang, namun tak percaya. Saat Shiho akhirnya kabur, bingung apa yang harus dilakukan. Saat Shinichi—lagi-lagi menyumpahi dirinya sendiri. Saat Heiji dan Professor yang ada disana cengo, bingung harus bagaimana.

"_Aku… sepertinya aku menyukai—uhm…, mencintai Shiho," bisik Shinichi tapi cukup keras untuk telinga Professor dan Heiji. _

"_Shinichi—kau serius?! Ran baru meninggal kan?!"_

"_Ya! Itu dia! Aku bingung… kenapa… aku tak bisa seperti Ran, setia menungguku… padahal ia sudah menunggu selama ini!! Aku memang lelaki tak berguna!!"_

"_Shi-nichi?" _

_Professor, Shinichi, dan Heiji menoleh. Terlihat Shiho baru pulang dari Amerika, ada di depan pintu dengan koper di kanan kirinya. _

"_Shi-Shiho…."_

"_Jangan!! Jangan mencintaiku!! Aku tak pantas!! Ran adalah malaikat sedangkan aku… aku 'pembunuh'nya!!!" Shiho menangis. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan tangisnya di depan Shinichi. Sama seperti dulu, ia pertama kali menangis di depan Shinichi. Dan ia pergi. Lagi. Meninggalkan koper-kopernya di depan pintu._

"_Apakah…apakah Ran—yang seorang 'malaikat'—terlalu sempurna bagimu, Shinichi?" bisik Heiji._

Saat Shinichi sadar, Shiho terlalu misterius, dan itulah yang membuatnya jatuh hari. Saat Shinichi tahu, Shiho adalah 'kotak Pondara'nya. Misterinya. Yang akan ia kejar, sampai rasa penasarannya surut. Seperti dulu ia mengejar Organisasi Hitam.

"Maaf Ran… aku… akan menunaikan janjiku. Aku akan… melindungi Shiho, selamanya… karena… aku mencintainya…," Shinichi menempelkan dahinya di batu nisan Ran. Angin meniup rambutnya, memainkan kaosnya.

"Shinichi…," bisik seseorang. Shinichi terdiam, berharap suara itu adalah suara wanita yang dicintainya dan bukan khayalnya. Dan Shinichi pun menoleh. Dan doanya terkabul.

Shiho, berdiri di belakangnya, masih memakai mantel panjang, dari Amerika.

"Shiho… aku…," Shinichi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Ini pertama kalinya ia menyatakan perasaannya pada seseorang. Yah, ia belum pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Ran karena mereka sudah sama-sama tahu kan? Jadi inilah pertama kalinya ia 'menembak' seorang gadis.

"Apa?" Shiho menahan senyumnya.

"Aku… sepertinya aku menemukan sebuah kotak Pandora," Shinichi nyengir, tak bisa menyatakan perasaaannya secara langsung.

"Oh ya?" Shiho melipat tangannya.

"Menurutmu…, kotak itu kubuka atau tidak?" Shinichi menaikkan alisnya.

"Mmmh…, dimana kotak itu?"

"Di-di depanku."

"Bagaimana kalau kita buka bersama?" tawar Shiho. Shinichi tertawa, mengulurkan tangan untuk membuka kotak Pandora di depannya.

_Terima kasih… Angel…._

_***_

Gyaaaaaa…!!! GJ bangeeeeettt!!! Kok jadi gini sih?! Padahal tadinya idenya Shinichi ternyata cuma sayang pada Ran dan cintanya buat Ai. Tapi kok… kok… kok… kok…kok….???!!!! Hhh… sudahlah! Maaf nggak bisa ngasih yang terbaik, tapi aku udah berusaha semampuku. Makasih karena udah baca dan… akhir kata… REVIEW!!!


End file.
